Pass It On
by Twin Exchange
Summary: Mrs Weasley is searching for Fred and George and sends Hermione to find them.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – This is a collaborative effort between JackMyles, WeasleyForMe, remuslives, Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte and mama0407.  
_

* * *

Pass It On

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Hermione had never been in the twins' flat before. Even if she hadn't known where she was she would just know that the twins lived there. Everywhere she looked there was evidence of the twins: Discarded WWW products, old Quidditch jerseys, and a scent that was just the twins.

She also wasn't at all surprised to find that every surface was covered in a layer of mess. As she walked toward their kitchen, she stepped in a discarded box of Canary Creams and glared at the yellow goo that covered her new shoe.

She sighed as Fred entered the room and started to laugh. She sent him a glare worthy of Mrs. Weasley and took a step in his direction. She should have paid more attention to where she placed her foot as she slipped on a discarded fake wand.

With reflexes developed during years of playing Quidditch, Fred reached out and grabbed Hermione. It was too late though, and they both cried out as they landed in a tangled mess on the floor.

"Fred, have you never heard of a _cleaning charm_?" Hermione hissed. "This place is out of control!" It felt like she was lying on marbles.

She tried to stand up, but Fred was on top of her. "Of course I have. But if I used one, we wouldn't be in this lovely predicament. Now would we?" He ignored Hermione's half hearted attempts to shove him off of her.

"What on earth are you two doing?" George asked exiting the bathroom. He watched on in amusement as Hermione struggled to get Fred off her. It looked like he was simply a dead weight, lying on top of her, his arms and legs spread out. Fred grinned at George.

"Can't you see that Hermione was so excited to see me that she pulled me down on top of her?"

Hermione squeaked indignantly underneath him. "I did nothing of the sort! Now shove off, Fred. You weigh a ton!"

"You know you love it." He did however roll off of her straight into the mess of Canary Creams.

"George," she said, ignoring Fred. "Where have you been? Your mother's been looking everywhere for you."

Fred grimaced at the yellow goo on his shirt as George answered, "She's looking for me? And here I thought you stopped over just to visit us." George and Fred both pouted at the same time.

"If you cleaned every once in a while, I might." She surveyed the mess again, before using her wand to clean her shoe and tidy her wrinkled clothes. She looked at the mess on Fred and put her wand away.

"A little help here would be nice." Fred gestured to the goo.

"Use your own wand and prove to me that you know how to use a cleaning charm," she smirked at Fred. He rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

She turned back to George and said, "Your mum wanted to ask you which day this week was best for you both to stop over and have dinner."

"Well I guess that depends." George answered her, picking something sticky out of her hair.

"On what exactly?" She narrowed her eyes at the smirking twins. "Well, first, you tell us what night you want to let us take you out to dinner," George said with a wink. "Then I'll tell Mum that we'll be over another night."

Hermione blushed at his words and Fred's close contact.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hermione waved at hand trying to ignore the pounding of her heart.

Much to her surprise, Fred caught her hand and raised it to his lips. "We're not."

"This is a very serious proposal," George whispered as he rested a hand on her shoulder. Hermione shivered from the intimate contact.

"I-I..." she began but was cut off by the sound of someone Apparating into the flat.

"Bill!" Hermione took the opportunity to put some distance between herself and the boys.

"Hey guys, Mum's looking for you." His gaze swept over the younger girl. "Hello, Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"I was just stopping by to tell them the same thing," she answered. Bill noticed her flushed cheeks and the lustful looks on the twins' faces and he couldn't help but laugh.

"So my job is done here?" Bill asked as he chuckled.

"What? You're leaving?" Hermione looked nervously between the twins.

"Yeah, I've got to get back to Fleur. She'll be wanting dinner soon." Bill nodded to his brothers. "But I'll be sure to drop in and let Mum know that you've got the message. That way, no one else will pop over."

Bill winked at his brothers as he Apparated out.

"Looks like we're alone now," Fred murmured.

George ran a hand gently down her arm as he said, "Nobody to interrupt us now. So, what night do you want us to take you out, Hermione?"

"Well, I-I don't know." She was still waiting for the prank. But then she decided what fun it would be to turn it around on them. "Why go out when we can stay in?" She smiled her best at them.

George's eyes widened as he looked from her to Fred.

"Wait, what did you say?" George asked as Fred's jaw hung open.

"You know," Hermione said as she nibbled her bottom lip. "_Stay in_."

Two identical sets of eyes were glued on her teeth nibbling her lip.

"That's more like it." Fred moved in so close he accidentally stepped on her foot.

"Ouch!" She jumped back from him and straight into George, elbowing him hard in the gut.

"Oomph."

"I'm so sorry, George," she said as she turned and tried to help him. As she did, she accidentally kicked Fred in the shin.

"Ah!" he screamed in pain. "What'd you do that for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she cried.

She spun again to apologize to Fred, and just before her hand was about to hit George in the throat, he grabbed hold of her.

"Please, whatever we did, we're sorry. Just stop hitting us." George kept her arms pinned to her side.

Fred who was still hopping on one foot nodded in agreement.

"I was only going to kiss you to make it all better," she said sweetly. "But if you want me to stop, I will respect your wishes. I'll just be leaving now that I let you know your Mum wanted to talk to you."

"No!" Fred yelled at the same time George hollered, "Don't go!"

"Why should I stay?" She asked coyly, moving a step closer to them.

"You should stay, because we have something very important to tell you," Fred said.

"Something that nobody else knows," George added.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking between the two, trying to decide whether they were pulling her leg or if they were for once in their lives serious. "We," Fred began.

"Find ourselves," George continued.

"Completely and utterly," Fred went on.

"Hot for you," George finished as they both grinned slyly.

She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. That had to be the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard; Fred and George _liked her_? No way!

Fred and George exchanged a glance that spoke volumes. If she wasn't going to take their word for it then they were just going to have to show her.

George grinned as he stepped up to her, and he placed a hand lightly on her back. Fred simultaneously moved to her other side and laid his hand on her hip.

Hermione straightened up quickly. Her eyes widened as Fred leaned in close to her.

"This is one thing we aren't joking about," Fred whispered as he lightly kissed her neck just below her right ear.

She gasped as she felt George's lips make contact with the left side of her neck.

It was too much too soon, and she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that they were both claiming to have an interest in her. Her instincts took over, as they tended to do when her brain turned to mush - it was fight or flight, and without thinking she chose flight.

She appeared in the bedroom she shared with Ginny at the Burrow with a loud _pop_, andthree surprised voices gasped in unison.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Confused about the gasps that joined hers, she looked around the room. On the bed she saw a shirtless Ginny with Harry half on top of her. "Hermione!" both of her friends screamed at the same time.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hermione gushed while Harry threw a blanket over Ginny and himself. "I'll just be going," Hermione said as she headed for the door while shielding her eyes.

She practically flew down the stairs, reciting the twelve uses of moonstone over and over again in an attempt to keep certain mental images from popping up. By the time she emerged in the kitchen she was flushed and out of breath, and she was also greeted by twin smirks looking up at her from the kitchen table.

"Thought we might find you here." George took a bite of his mum's leftovers.

"And here you are." Fred gestured to the empty seat with a full plate sitting between them. Glancing around the cluttered kitchen she suddenly remembered how this night had all started.

"Did you run into your mother?" she asked, trying to ignore the fact that George was fiddling with a strand of her hair, and Fred was attempting to feed her from his fork.

"As a matter of fact no, we saw Bill chase after her when we arrived, apparently she has gone to our flat to look for us herself," Fred whispered in her ear.

"So really it wouldn't be too hard to leave." George leaned close smelling the hair he was playing with.

"She'd never even have to know we were here." Fred managed to slip the forkful into her mouth when she opened it to protest. Hermione scowled as she quickly chewed the slice of roast beef while the twins grinned at her.

"Ready?" George asked.

"Let's go," Fred said without giving her a chance to speak. Each twin grabbed one of her hands and they Apparated her along with them.

Appearing back in the messy flat she gave a small start when George's tongue snaked out to taste the slight saltiness of her skin, she would never admit it out loud, but she was beginning to believe that they really were interested in her _that way_.

She tried to move away from George but only succeeded in squishing herself between the two of them. Fred moved her hair from her neck and kissed just below the hairline.

Struggling for breath, she yelped when George lightly nipped her neck. Her eyes grew wide from the attention she was being shown. They seemed to have just missed Mrs Weasley on her way out of the flat. Nobody would hear her if she yelled.

"Fred...George..." she moaned, which only seemed to empower their kisses. She felt a hand running slowly down her back and another one massaging her hip.

She had never experienced anything like it - they way they were touching her made the groping from Viktor and Ron's awkward fumblings pale in comparison. They had been the overzealous attentions of school boys; this was something in a realm of its own.

She knew she should make them stop but something in the back of her mind was telling her she may never have an opportunity like this again. Even if it turned out to be a cruel joke in the end, at least she'd enjoy herself. Decision made, she reached out to pull George's lips to hers.

George's kisses were better than dreams. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself completely. She could feel Fred's arms wrap around her waist as he began to kiss and nibble on her neck.

"Damn," George muttered as he and Hermione separated for some air.

"I don't think she learnt that in a book Georgie," Fred observed, the rumble of his chest against her back causing shivers to roll down her spine.

Hermione was only vaguely aware of George's response as she took it upon herself to explore every available patch of skin in front of her. She slowly peeled George's shirt off, kissing a path across his broad chest. She could feel Fred behind her working at her zipper.

Hermione ran her hands along George's muscled chest, making him groan at the feel of it, and making Fred groan at the sight of it.

"She's a hands-on learner, Freddie," George managed to say before Hermione recaptured his lips finding the most effective method to shut him up. She made a mental note to try this the next time they started singing the song that never ends.

Fred's hands began to wander from her waist down her hips, following the slender lines of her thighs before making the trip back up. Hermione moaned into George's mouth as Fred's hands found their way to her arse.

"This just isn't fair," Fred complained as he spun Hermione around to face him. His lips replaced George's while George's hands trailed a path along her curves.

Hermione's head spun as she was passed between brothers, and suddenly the difference between the two became very clear to her. Where George's kisses had been deep and thorough, almost unhurried in their possession, Fred's were light teasing nips which alternated with his tongue plunging into her mouth.

She couldn't decide which she liked better - the thorough satisfaction of George's or the kind that Fred dolled out which left her wanting more and more.

As Hermione's brain whirled trying to decide whose kisses were better, she inadvertently muttered, "I bloody _love_ twins."

Fred and George both chuckled at her comment, making her blush and try to hide her face.

"We think you're pretty good, too, love," Fred said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked momentarily distracted. She craned her neck so she could look at both of them.

"Oh yeah ... ever since Ron told us about that thing you do with your tongue when you ..." George began to explain but Hermione's eyes widened and she pulled out of their arms.

"He didn't", she gasped.

"Oh yes, he definitely did," Fred told her. George nodded his head vigorously.

"I'm going to kill him!" Hermione gasped.

"Why? It's nothing to be ashamed of," George said. "I'll bet lots of girls would kill for that talent!"

"What talent?" asked Ron stepping into the flat but coming up short when he saw a shirtless George, a blushing Hermione and Fred who looked like a swarm of bees had attacked his lips.

"A little talent we like to call keeping our mouths shut," Hermione snapped at him before brushing past him and running to the bathroom to lock herself inside.

"Wow, Ron, thanks. Your timing is impeccable," George told him with a glare.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked. "And how soon will you be leaving?"

Ron scowled. "I only came by because Mum wants to talk to you two about  
having dinner this week. Now, why is Hermione mad?"

Fred and George started to chuckle. "She knows you told us that she can tie  
Tooth flossing String mints into bows using her tongue."

"Oh yeah and there was this one time, I saw her make a hair tie into a giraffe ..." Ron started, bouncing like a little kid who had just drunk two bottles of coke.

"I swear Ronald Weasley, if you say one more word about that Friday night, I will personally lock you in the chamber of secrets for all eternity!" Hermione's muffled cry had all three red-heads turning to look at the orange bathroom door.

"Wow, that is one talented tongue," Fred said in awe.

"Ron, get lost before she starts throwing hexes at us all," George said, pushing him toward the door. "You can tell us more about that Friday night later," he whispered excitedly to his little brother. Ron grinned and Apparated away.

Fred and George exchanged glances and headed toward the bathroom door.

"Come on Hermione, its not that bad," Fred tried to _Alohamora_ the door as he said this, but it didn't budge.

"Yes it is," she cried back.

"Nah, it's pretty cool actually," George replied, trying just about every unlocking charm he could think of.

"You just want me for my tongue."

"That's not true!" Fred cried. "It may have started out that way, but we've moved past the point!"

"Yeah," agreed George. "Now that we've actually snogged you, we've found that we are rather fond of other parts of you, too!"

As they looked at each other, all they heard was silence on the other side of the door.

"Ah Hermione, you still in there?" Fred called, finally succeeding in getting the door open and pushing his way in. The bathroom was empty.

Hermione meanwhile had Apparated back to the Burrow and straight into Ginny's room, once again startling the snuggling couple. Instead of leaving with a blush she plopped herself on the end of the bed.

"I don't know what to do."

* * *

_Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Harry and Ginny just sighed. They knew by the look on their friend's face that she would be staying for awhile.

They pulled the blanket around themselves as Ginny asked, "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Well, hypothetically, what would you do if your good friend told his sexy brothers, who you happen to have crushes on, something embarrassing about you?" she asked Ginny and Harry. "Not that this happened to me, or anything like that. It's just hypothetical."

"Oh well maybe you should just try and act cool and laugh it off – hypothetically speaking of course," Harry said, pushing his glasses firmly back on his nose.

"What if they laugh back?" Hermione asked, nibbling her lower lip and dreading having to actually face Fred and George, knowing they knew she had a freaky tongue talent.

"Then you just threaten to hex them, and that should just shut them up," Ginny reasoned.

"You mean my friend should threaten to hex them," Hermione reminded her.

"Exactly," The couple agreed.

"Thanks guys! I, I mean my friend, can just hex their balls off if the misbehave!" Hermione said with a smile as she Apparated back out of the room.

"Did you know that she had a crush on Fred and George?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I had no idea until she brought up her 'hypothetical' situation," Ginny said with a smirk.

"I had an inkling. I have caught her staring at them when they were wearing their Quidditch gear but I didn't think it went beyond that," Harry told her before pulling the blanket over them and resuming where they had left off.

Meanwhile, Hermione Apparated back into Fred and George's bathroom. However, because they had entered the room to look for her, she landed on Fred's toes again.

"Ouch!" Fred stumbled backwards straight into George, sending the latter tumbling into the tub.

"Since I'm here," George rubbed his sore head, "anyone want to join me?"

"We can save the shower scene for later – right now I want to talk," Hermione said, hands on hips, watching as the boys got themselves to rights.

"Talk?" they asked in unison.

"Yes talk," Hermione confirmed.

"Damn," Fred muttered.

Eying the witch carefully, Fred and George followed Hermione into the living room. She seated them on the couch and began pacing in front of them.

"Before anything else happens, there are some rules I want to lay down."

"Rules?" the twins whined in unison.

"Yes, rules."

"Number one, we don't tell other people what happens here." Hermione looked them hard in the eyes.

"But Ron and Bill already know," Fred pointed out.

"And if Ron knows, Harry knows. Which means Ginny knows too," George added.

"And me, sorry guys I didn't mean to interrupt but mums looking for you," Charlie interrupted walking into the living room.

Hermione let out a frustrated growl and stamped her foot.

"We know!" the twins chorused together. With each interruption they were growing more and more frustrated. It was like dangling a delicious piece of pie in front of a starving man and then yanking it away each time he went to touch it. Hermione was their pie and they were hungry.

Hermione watched as the twins licked their lips, and she wondered if they were even aware that their actions were in sync; she also wondered if they could do _other things_ in sync.

"Is that all Charlie? Because we were kind of in the middle of something." She snapped, pushing the dragon tamer back toward the door.

"What? Huh? Oh, _oh,_ yeah, that's all," Charlie said, stumbling out the door but not before he sent Hermione a cheeky wink.

"You know," he whispered, "one of me can satisfy you more than the two of them can."

She looked between the twins on the couch and their older brother. It was obvious Fred and George had not heard his proposition. She took in Charlie's sparkling eyes and began to laugh – this whole situation was getting out of hand.

"Off with you and your wicked words," she said, pushing him out the doorway.

"I have enough crazy Weasley brothers to deal with, without adding you to the mix as well."

"Well, if you ever need a real man," he flexed his impressive muscles, "feel free to look me up."

Before she could stop him he leant so close to her she was sure he was going to kiss her lips, but he moved last minute and planted his wet lips on her cheek.

"Out," she almost yelled, pointing at the door.

Charlie chuckled at the glares the twins were sending him and finally made his way down the stairs and out the front door of the shop to Apparate away.

"Now," Hermione said, turning back to the twins. "Where were we?"

"Well we were discussing you," said George, getting off the couch and approaching her.

"And me," added Fred, discarding his shirt as he stood to follow his brother.

"And me, becoming better acquainted with more than just your tongue," George finished, coming to stand a mere centimeter away.

"No," Hermione said, backing up and hitting a wall. "We were discussing rules."

"Rules," George scoffed. He ran his fingers lightly over her cheek, his breath warm on her neck. "Stop setting boundaries, Granger and just enjoy us."

"But without rules …" she gave a sigh as his lips met her skin, "without rules everything just …" she moaned as Fred began to give the same treatment to the other side of her neck, his hands making lazy circles across her stomach.

"Everything just?" prompted Fred when she dissolved into breathy moans.

"Turns to chaos," she moaned.

"Seems to us like you could use a little _chaos_," George whispered as he and Fred started to pull her shirt up.

"Mmmhmmm... chaos can be a very good thing," Fred told her, licking his lips hungrily.

The cold air caressing her stomach seemed to jolt her back to her senses. She abruptly pulled away from the two semi-naked men and tugged at her shirt.

"I mean it; we are going to talk about this first."

"Talk is cheap," Fred said with a pout.

"No talk, no fun," Hermione said firmly.

Before Fred could say anything else, George quickly said, "Ok, fine... we'll talk." He grabbed Fred's arm, and the half naked men both sat back down on the couch.

Hermione ran a frustrated hand through her hair, getting her fingers stuck halfway. She winced as she tugged them free, her eyes never leaving the couch.

"You promise this time to let me have my say before you try to jump me again?"

"We promise," the twins said in unison.

Hermione smiled as she said, "I only really have one rule, since everyone knows about my little talent now."

"Well", she blushed, resuming her pacing in attempt to cover it. She could feel their heated gazes watching her.

"Yes?"

"I ah, I want George to be my first," she said in one breath, her face turning a shade of red similar to their hair.

* * *

_Please Review! We will give you pie! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Why George?" Fred whined.

"Well, he is the better looking twin," Hermione grinned not yet revealing her real reasons.

"What?!" Fred burst out loudly, "No way!"

"I knew it!" George pumped his fist in the air.

Hermione giggled at the twins' reactions.

"I was only joking... you're both equally shaggable," she said with a blush. "The real reason is because I actually heard a rumor about a little talent George has."

"No..." George whispered as his face turned pink.

"Yes," Hermione said with a grin. "The girls in Gryffindor loved to chit chat and gossip."

Fred glanced from George to Hermione and back, looking confused.

Hermione's grin grew larger. "What is it? Why don't I know about this?" Fred asked.

"Shut up, Fred," George scratched the back of his head.

"Come on. What is it? Whatever it is, I'm sure I can do it too."

"Trust me you can't," George replied all to fast.

"How do you know?"

"Because you've never had a girlfriend who bought you a copy of the Kama Sutra, that's why," George told his twin.

"Fine. But if I see you do it, I'm sure I can do just as well."

"I doubt it," George smirked. He loved harassing his twin.

"Well then why don't we show him?" Hermione propositioned

"Show me what?" Fred said, getting angry.

Hermione had a huge smile on her face. "So will you, George?"

He still looked somewhat embarrassed that his reputation preceded him, but he nodded with a sexy grin on his face.

"Yay!" Hermione screamed. "I've always wanted to see _just_ how good you were at the reverse, side-by-side, sensual butterfly position!!"

"WHAT?" Fred asked looking a little defeated.

George just shoved his brother lightly out of the way and moved to kiss Hermione. While George occupied her mouth, she blindly reached out to grab Fred's pants and pull him closer behind her, inviting him to join. He stood somewhat annoyed for a moment before he started to lick and nibble at her neck and ear. He moved to the opposite ear to show it the same attention.

However his eyes were closed and he accidentally conked foreheads with George. "Fred! What are you doing?" George growled as he held his forehead.

"Sorry," Fred muttered. "I just wanted a piece of the action."

"George, don't be so mean," Hermione kissed him softly, "we all want to play."

"Yeah George, don't be so mean," Fred mocked him. George reached over Hermione's shoulder to grab hold of Fred who dodged away from him. They started ducking and dodging each other's hands around her and eventually she got elbowed in the breast and wasn't even sure by whom.

"Boys! That's enough!"

"Look what you did," Fred said

"What I did?" George complained. "You're the one that had to interfere."

"Well, you're the one who had to have some weird talent," Fred said unhappily.

"Fred and George be quiet right now or I'm leaving!" Hermione said, stomping her foot.

They both immediately stopped talking. "Alright, I'm sorry I brought up George's talent. It wasn't fair to Fred."

They both grumbled noncommittally. "Now, we can either get back to the pleasurable side of what we were doing or we can forget about all of it. Your choice."

Fred and George shared a look. "That's two votes for pleasure," said Fred.

"Let's get down to business then, shall we?" Hermione asked as she yanked her shirt off.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Fred stated more than asked.

"Yes, it will be much more enjoyable if we go slowly."

"Because one, you have made me wait all afternoon for this and two, you're mother will find you eventually and I don't want to be here when she does," Hermione said matter-of-factly, tugging at the clip of her bra without much success.

"Does someone want to help me with this?" She grinned at the boys who still stood back watching. George bounded forward and released the clasp in less than a second.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," George turned to throw a smug smile at his twin only to discover Fred was stark naked, except for his socks.

"What?" Fred pulled off one of his remaining striped socks.

"Glad to see Fred's not a tease." Hermione said undoing the button on her jeans.

"Allow me," Fred said as he rushed forward and unzipped Hermione's jeans. In the meantime, George vanished all of his clothes. Hermione sighed contentedly as she looked back and forth between the two of them.

They in turn seemed to be staring at her breasts like they were the ripest melons they had ever seen, she even saw Fred's tongue dart out as if he wanted to taste them.

"What are you waiting for?" she smirked at them. The boys both lunged forward intent on each of her breasts. She bit her lip and let her head sink back enjoying the feel of two mouths pleasing her at the same time, in almost identical movements. She staggered back and almost fell, but Fred quickly steadied her and they led her to the couch.

Just then, they heard the all too familiar sound of someone Apparating into their flat. They looked up from the couch to see Ginny standing across the room, completely mortified.

Fred, George and Hermione had all drawn their wands. "I've been waiting all day for this. Sorry, but you'll just have to come back later," Hermione told her; Ginny took one last wide eyed look at them all before backing slowly toward the fireplace again.

Hermione turned back to the twins and resumed the heavy snogging session; after a moment they pulled back at the same time.

"Maybe we should move this, just in case mum does come." Fred suggested.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Hermione asked. You could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Well I think it is in the bedroom." George replied taking a step towards Hermione and grabbing both of her thighs and picking her up. He carried her into his room, while trailing kisses down her neck.

She wiggled against his capture and pretended to beat him on his chest. "Put  
me down, Beast!" she giggled.

"I'll save you!" Fred launched himself at his brother, forgetting for a  
moment that they weren't wearing any clothes.

"Oi! Get it off me, Fred!" He nearly dropped Hermione in his attempt to  
escape his brother's member which was touching his leg.

Hermione giggled for a moment as she studied the member in question. "Wow, you guys really are Beasts."

"Just wait for the reverse, side-by-side, sensual butterfly position. And I'm sure Fred has a few tricks of his own," George told her with a grin.

"Just wait and see." Fred said grinning as he moved closer to Hermione yet again.

"So you're not going to tell me?" she asked with a pout.

"Nope, some of us like to remain men of mystery."

"I'll make a giraffe with my tongue for you if you do."

"A giraffe?" They whispered together.

"Go on, Fred, tell her."

"Ok, I'll tell you, but after that you have to do the giraffe," Fred told Hermione.

"Deal," she said immediately.

"Well, I can bring you to the edge of an orgasm using a piece of ice. And that's a guarantee," Fred said, exceptionally proud of himself.

"Well that does sound promising," Hermione said getting up and walking out of the room. She walked back in with a tray of ice; handing it to Fred she smiled and said, "Prove it."

"Now?" he asked, looking at the ice tray and gulping as if realizing what he had just gotten himself into.

"Yes now … the clock is ticking Man of Mystery," she said, bending the tray until one perfect cube popped out. Fred licked his lips as he reached for the cube of ice. He sucked it lightly in his mouth as he advanced on the now trembling girl.

* * *

_ Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

George pulled a chair up next to the bed to make sure he had a good view. He was going to take some notes, but he figured that would be a bit much.

Fred gently led his ice filled lips down against Hermione tummy and drew little circles. Hermione sucked in a deep breath and moaned quietly. George scooted his chair a bit closer.

George just stared; he couldn't believe what his brother was doing. It was obvious that the combination of freezing cold ice and hot breath were sending her slowly into a frenzy. She tossed her head from side to side, gripping his hair tightly in her fists. George had to grip the edge of his chair to keep from jumping up and joining the action.

Fred was concentrated solely on Hermione's pleasure so he didn't notice George's frustration. He grinned into her skin as her hands pulled at his hair, and her cries increased in both pitch and frequency.

Fred moved his lips up to Hermione's breasts. Her frantic breathing and undecipherable cries were the hottest things the twins had ever heard. Fred could tell she was about to come, so he sucked the ice back into his mouth and sat up. Hermione also sat up, flustered.

"That was, well that was amazing," She said. "But why did you stop?"

"For this," George said lying down and pushing her back on the bed while Fred got up and moved to her other side. Hermione's nerves were so high strung by that stage that the slightest movement of naked flesh against flesh caused her to moan and writhe between them until she was almost begging them to touch her where she needed it most.

George ran a hand lightly between her breasts down her belly and skirted around where she really wanted it to move to her thigh, on the other side of her, while Fred mimicked his movements.

"Please, please," Hermione moaned.

"Well, she asked nicely," Fred told George.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," George replied as he climbed in top of Hermione

George positioned himself between her legs as she let out a moan from his touch.

"Are you ready?" George asked seeing the answer written on her face

"Will you _please_ hurry up?" She asked between moans bucking her hips against his. George closed his eyes and held himself steady above her, driving her mad.

Hermione opened her eyes with a frustrated growl and drew Fred's head down to hers, attacking his mouth, trying to gain some satisfaction from that contact. She bit Fred's lip none too gently when George finally entered her.

All three let out moans at the penetration, two of satisfaction, one of frustration. She rolled her hips against his when he held steady. "Please George, the...the butterfly," she gasped.

"Anything you want, sugar," George groaned as he performed the reverse, side-by-side, sensual butterfly position with gusto.

He wrapped his legs behind Hermione's back and pulled her into a seated position, his legs forming the butterfly position. Then he draped one of her legs over his hip so they were more side-by-side. Fred was making mental notes as his twin and Hermione started to move together.

Hermione started to moan a little too loud for Fred's current position. He was just about to take action when the door slammed open.

"What in Merlin's …"

"Percy!" all three scrambled into a sitting position but Hermione's legs got tangled on the way up and she fell squealing off the edge of the bed.

"I repeat. What in the name of Merlin's saggy left testicle are you two doing to her?"

"Teaching," Fred said, helping Hermione off the floor. "George is schooling us in the art of ancient Indian copulation techniques."

"Yeah, you as an academic should be able to appreciate the need to pass on knowledge."

"A lady ought not to be treated as such. It's disrespectful. I've read that the only proper way to...copulate is in the missionary position. It's the most comfortable and therefore, the most enjoyable." Percy straightened his back and tilted his chin up high, all the while his eyes took in as much of Hermione's body as was visible behind the twins.

"Really, Percy," Hermione glanced around George's broad shoulders, "I don't mind in the slightest." This caused Percy to gape openly at her.

"Please, Percy, I feel badly for Penelope... copulating via the missionary  
position? Women like to be banged hard doggie style, and pounded reverse  
cowgirl," George told him while Fred laughed. Percy turned red.

"Well, I'll be going... I just wanted to let you know Mum wanted you," Percy  
managed, as he gazed at Hermione again before he exited.

They all went into a fit of laughter, "Well now that our after noon is ruined, why don't -" Hermione stared

"Whoa, whoa, whoa said anything about ruined?" George asked with a huge grin on his face, turning to face her again.

Without warning he gripped her thighs and pulled her legs out from under her so that she lay flat on her back. The breath whooshed from her lungs as she was once again covered by his rock hard body.

"There are a hundred," he paused to kiss her shoulder, "different ways we could," he ran his tongue along her jaw, ending with a small nibble on her ear, "save our afternoon." His mouth covered hers, his tongue working wonders inside her mouth.

"I might as well not be here," Fred grumbled, cranky at being left out of the action.

Hermione and George both froze and looked over at the pouting man. "Come here Fred," Hermione motioned him over. His eyes lit up with eagerness and then closed as she closed her lips over his stiff member. Fred leant his head back and moaned as Hermione did her magic.

George in the meantime was planting kisses down her taut stomach, her moans vibrating down Fred's cock causing it to buck in her mouth. Just as George reached the apex of her thighs he pulled back and hooked her legs over his shoulders, bringing them up so that she was doubled over before he imbedded himself fully in her again.

Hermione cried out in pleasure then her mouth clamped down around Fred, sucking enthusiastically while George expertly pounded into her. As she got closer and closer to her climax, she took more and more of Fred into her mouth. She reached over and drew Fred even closer. He moved over her so that he was all but straddling her face.

George changed his angle sending Hermione over the edge. Her grip on Fred became too much for the boy and he pulled out before squirting his hot seed all over her face. The sight of Hermione covered in his brothers essence sent George over the edge and he came, shouting into the pliant witch's body.

The three lay panting together, wet and sticky but finally, after the longest afternoon known to mankind, sated. Grabbing his wand, Fred took a second to appreciate the sight of Hermione, dripping with his seed before waving it and cleaning the three of them up. Fred lay down to cuddle into Hermione's side while George snuggled on the other.

"Well, I think you've both proven to me that you have mastered your talents," Hermione mumbled as she snuggled closer to the twins.

"And she had the nerve to doubt us," George said a moved so there was more  
room for the three.

"I know. Whatever will we do with her?" Fred joked.

"Take me out to dinner this Friday like you promised," she yawned.

"So you want to show the whole restaurant your little _talent_?" They were very anxious to see the giraffe.

"No, not the whole restaurant," Hermione giggled. "I was thinking we could have a private showing after dinner."

The boys chuckled along with her, already getting excited at the thought. They began to kiss and caress her willing body, as Fred climbed in top of her. The three froze when they heard the fireplace roar and heard Mrs Weasley's voice.

"Fred? George?" She called as she drew nearer and nearer.

"Hide!" they whispered and all attempted to exit the bed at the same time. George shoved Hermione into Fred in his haste, causing Fred to tumble to the floor, taking her with him. At the last possible second, she grabbed George's arm dragging him down with them.

"What _are_ you-" Mrs Weasley's eyes widened as she realized none of the three were clothed. "My heavens, I haven't seen 'The Cowgirl and the Wranglers' since the 70's." Fanning herself, she left the room while the twins were left making choking sounds and Hermione laughing until she couldn't breathe.

* * *

_A/N - And that my friends is the end of our tale. If you feel like making a few bored writers lives just that little brighter just drop us a review!_


End file.
